


its a boy ^girl!

by Sebcstianstan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Crossdressing, Drowning, F/M, First Kiss, Relief, Sailing, The Jolly Roger, binding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebcstianstan/pseuds/Sebcstianstan
Summary: Captain Hook boards a newbie to do grunt work on the Jolly Roger while they sail around for loot and treasures. what the Captain doesn't know is that the newbie James is actually a women."James" always wanted to pursue the career of a pirate but no one would board a women on to their vessel, claiming women are a hassle they can not with stand sailing and the life of pirate it is much to hard for a fragile women.Janine moves on to the next port but this time she cuts off her hair, leaving her with a boyish hair cut, she trades in her dresses for trousers, tunics, and bandages. the first ship her eyes land on are the jolly rogers, where she encounters Hook, she tells him of her desires of becoming a pirate and as seeing they were down a worker, he reluctantly welcomed her aboard giving her the lowest position, which she didn't mind she knows she has the power to move up.





	its a boy ^girl!

Janine was working on wrapping her binder around her chest when she heard.  
  
"JAMES, GET UP HERE THERES A STORMING COMING AND WE NEED TO SECURE THE DECK!" a man most likely Doc shouted at her.  
  
"COMING!" she said as she pulled her shirt down in a low cut voice. wrapping a bandana over her head, she need a hair cut soon.  
  
Its has been three months since she boarded the Jolly Roger, she had done well for herself. everyone had warmed up to her, well mostly everyone some pirates gave her a hard time because, ~~Killian~~  ( Killian gave her permission to call him that, while others were to call him Captain) Hook favored her, he would always find the time to talk to her, even have a game of chess once and a while. They'd talk for hours if no one was around, she liked him but she could never act on her feelings, she sweared sometimes she felt like Hook felt the same way. She felt kind of bad because if hook thought her a man and wanted her he'd be disappointed.  
  
Janine came into the top deck. how did she not feel the clashing waves against the ship. rain pelting down on her skin. the sky was darkening, resembling her night sky skin. she looked around and spotted Killian. she made her way to him but Doc stopped her.  
  
"James, we need all hands on deck, we need to secure the cargo and we need to close the sails. The storm pass through, its moving to fast for us to dodge it." Doc said as he dragged her to where the rest of the men were, even the cook who she had befriended was helping out.  
  
"okay what do you need me to do?"   
  
"go over to the the front of the deck and help Dante and Ross secure the sails against the pole." Janine gave him a mock salute and made her way over there. She dreaded every step over there, Dante and Ross or as she liked to call Dumb and Dumber, were those pirates that gave her a rough time.  
  
"look who it is, James what happened couldn't suck your way out of this?" Dumber said as he pulled on the rope tightening around the mass. Janine just ignored him. clipping the hooks into place over the crates. she continued doing this for the next couple of minutes until she heard.   
  
"JAMES LOOK OUT!" when she looked up to see who called out to her, she was met with the main boom swinging towards her. before she could move out the way the boom picked her up and dragged her where she was swinging out in the ocean. the rain fell down harder, her arms were losing grip.  
  
"HOLD ON, JUST A LITTLE LONGER MATE!" said the same voice from before. before she could look up, she was free falling into the water.   
  
Killian was fastening the rope around his waist when, James fell into the water.   
  
"Captain you cant go out there, its a suicide mission." pleaded Dumb.  
  
"A Captain never abandons his men." he spat back.  
  
"he's, a goner Cap. the waves are too strong for anyone to survive." added Dumber, he threw them a nasty snarl.  
  
"If you are not going to make yourselves useful and help me, I expect you off my ship on at the next port."  
  
"Sorry Captain, what do you need us to do?"  
  
"pull me up, when I find him."  
  
"Aye ay captain" and with that Hook dove into the water.  
  
Janine was struggling against the waves of the sea, it wasn't long before water filled her lungs. she started to see black, as her body relaxed letting the water push her around. it wasn't long before her eyelids closed, letting the water devour her. the last thing she'll remember was the tight grip around her waist.  
  
Killian and Janine were hoisted up into the deck. Killian flipped her on her back, the first thing he did was hover his ear over her mouth. he didn't feel her breath, he pressed his finger on her neck, he felt a pulse but it was fading from the lack of oxygen.  
  
"Bloody hell!" he exclaimed   
  
he straddled her, cupping his hook hand over his right. He began the chest compressions.  
  
"1,2,3," over and over again.  
  
he ripped open her tunic shirt, and revealed her bandaged breast. he stared in confusion before her remembered he? was dying.  
  
"Shiver me timbers" cried out Doc.  
  
"James is a women?!" added Dumber, Killian ignored them.  
  
seeing as he need to do more, he started mouth to mouth, continuing the chest compressions in-between. ignoring the gasps of his men. after another attempt at mouth to mouth Janine started to cough up water, sputtering. she was sat straight up by Killian, she quickly lost consciousness. Killian picked up the shivering women and started to walk to his quarters, ignoring the looks of the crew.  
  
  
it was a few hours before Janine woke up. she woke up under a lot of blankets, pushing off the blankets she realized she wasn't in her room. she looked down and saw she was wearing someone else shirt, she pressed against her chest and felt her breast she didn't have the bandages on. her eyes blew wide in panic.  
  
"calm down love" a voice said from the corner chair.  
  
"k-k-killian?" she said pulling the blankets up to her chest.  
  
"sorry, I had to take off the bandages they were bruising you." Killian said as he stepped forward and sat at the edge of the bed.  
  
"so you know" Janine said defensively losing the roughness in her voice and relaxing into her feminine voice.  
  
"Yes" he responded scooting closer to her.  
  
"I can explain" she started but stopped when Killian was inches away from her face. He placed a lingering kiss on her lips. He pulled away and looked at her face searching for an answered. Janines eyes were as big as saucers.  
  
"Sorry I-" Killian was interrupted by Janine kissing him, he kissed back. he flicked his tongue over her lower lip seeking entrance which she granted. After a couple of minutes of making out, they pulled away breathless. He laid his forehead on hers eyes closed as well as her, breathing hard.  
  
"I've wanted to do that for quiet some while love" He said chuckling, as she inhaled his breath and he hers.  
  
"But you didn't know I was a women." She questioned  
  
"I did not but you mesmerized me, I did not care for what was underneath those trousers. does it bother you I wanted to be with you as a man as I do a women?" He asked  
  
  
"No, im just glad this is happening"She said smiling, he gave her another lingering kiss. Before going under the covers with her.  
  
"rest love, the storm will not past till the sunrise." He said placing a kiss on her top of her curly hair.   
  
"good night Killian" She said as she snuggled into him, he embraced her. They drifted asleep, their limbs tangled together.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this was shit and quick but I've had this idea in my head for a while just needed to write it out
> 
> the title is a reference to Friends when Phoebe got the wrong banner welcoming Rachel home after giving birth.


End file.
